


But you don't mean a thing to me

by ilovemyTobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Serious love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships ending or starting, who knows? Pain and love are mixed and feelings are hurt, but it is anybodies fault? I think not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or it's characters. 
> 
> Non-beta-ed: So sorry if there are some small spelling mistakes!
> 
> If you don't like Yaoi or Yuri, or all that fuzzy stuff, then don't read it. And don't say I didn't warn you!

 

Blank onyx eyes watched silently, they always watched, they never showed emotion. They always just watched, never saying anything, they never wondered and they never cared. But Pale lavender eyes wondered, they hoped and they dreamed. Of course they never said anything. Neji could never say anything to Sasuke, but as his opal eyes caught those blank onyx ones he wanted to say everything. To open is silent cold mouth and say something. He wanted to see emotion in those blank black eyes. He wanted to see emotion flash across Sasuke's face. Even if it was pain or sadness, at least it was proof that Sasuke actually held emotions.

He only watched because he could, no one ever said he couldn't. He watched the Hyuuga in silence. Seeing the emtions filcker in his beautiful Lavender eyes, white eyes were hard to read, but when you've been watching them for years it's like their emtions are shouting out to you. Sasuke felt Neji's curiosity and hope, hope for what? What did he have to offer, what did those pale eyes want from him? What did the Hyuuga prince have to say to him? 

There were a million things Neji wanted to know, millions of questions and millions of emotions he wanted Sasuke to feel. Everyday as he went to train outside of his compound, Sasuke would sit up in the trees and those black eyes would watch him. He became so used to this slightly creepy notion so much that when one day Sasuke failed to attend, Neji fell into a panick. He couldn't train, where were those blank black eyes? Were they looking at someone else?

Neji's heart shattered. The mere thought of Sasuke's cold balck eyes peering at someone else made him woozy and unstable. He found himself of the ground of the training feild. His mind blank and cold, why was he freaking out? It should be a good thing that his stalker has finally deemed him borning. But why did he feel betrayed? 

He realized that he loved those black eyes. Those black eyes that would flash red, that showed no emotion, that rejected a glance at anybody but him. Those Uchiha eyes, that never showed anything but knew everything. Neji decided that he was insane, that he was in love with those eyes, and the person they belonged to. And yet Neji had never spoken a word to Sasuke.

Sasuke never returned to the training feild and Neji began to lose his sleep, he was lucky if he finally dozed off. Even in his dreams he would would see those black eyes. And when he woke his body would be sore and covered in a sweat, he would have visions in the middle of the day. He became mute, he wouldn't speak to anyone, not his team-mates or family. He hadn't spoken a word in months, or years. He lost track of the days and of who he was. Until one day.

Neji was walking back from a mission, alone. It was dark but the Hyuuga compound wasn't far. He planned to try and sleep tonight, his body was in pain from the mission. He was forced to save his team-mates yet again in a battle, his wounds were not severe so he didn't speak up to recieve treatment. He had decided he would save all of his words for the one he  _wanted_ to speak to. The one with those blank black eyes. 

Then he was looking into those blank black eyes, his pale eyes relished the contact. Was he having another vision in sleep deprivation? No, Sasuke was leaning against a tree in the night, even veiled in black Neji could spot those beautifull blank eyes. He almost started crying in happiness.

Sasuke saw those Pale eyes once again, the warmth of relief. His headache disappeared and his blank eyes bore into those Lavender ones he knew so well. They were full of awe and happiness, he finally decided. He liked the way they lit up when they saw him.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a while until Neji couldn't handle it, he had been mute for so long that he was overflowing with things to say. He had been saving his voice for _him_ and now the moment was here.

"You left." he said, slightly suprised at the sound of his own voice. He hadn't heard it for months.

This was the first time Neji had ever directly spoken to Sasuke, Sasuke decided that Neji's question was valid. "I left the whole village, why would I come back to see you?"

Neji's head spun, he remembered this, Naruto and Sakura crying and all the pain. Sasuke had left the village. That's why Sasuke didn't watch, Sasuke didn't want to be here anymore. It made sense, Neji felt less betrayed.

"You came back at first." Neji pointed out, he rememebered that Sasuke hadn't begun to watch until after the failed mission to rescue him. A mission that Neji had been a part of. 

Sasuke smirked, so had he really left such a mark on the Hyuuga? "I came back at first to see you, yes. I only came back because you never told anybody. You never told the Hokage or any Shinobi that I was in the village."

"Then why did you stop?" Neji asked one of his million questions.

"I thought it would be better for both of us." Sasuke replied, Neji had changed within the years he had not visited, taller, stronger, with longer hair and a more masculine feel. yet those eyes became bigger and his face more pale and beautiful.

"I didn't speak, I haven't spoken until now. For months, maybe years. I didn't have anything to say. I only wanted to speak to you, if that's silly enough." Neji admitted, no shame. he couldn't feel shame around Sasuke. he noted that Sasuke was older, his body was mature and his blank eyes were altered slightly. They were cold and dark. It was almost an emotion. _Almost_. 

"You didn't speak for 2 years? What could you possibly want to say to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you watch?"

"Your eyes are interesting," Sasuke decided to admit, he might as well speak the flat truth, there was no shame around Neji. "They inclined me to watch, your eyes are hard to read, but I could read them just enough to drive me insane. They always wondered, they never asked and never told. Why didn't you tell?"

"I wanted to see your eyes, they never gave anything away, they never wondered and never showed emotion. I never told because it never occured to me that you weren't supposed to be there, you weren't supposed to sit up in those trees and watch. I was honored that your eyes found me interesting." Neji sighed, he decided to walk closer. Until he and Sasuke both stood under the same tree, not too close but not too far.

"Tell me, your eyes were always curious. What did you want with me, why did they wonder? What did they want?" Sasuke asked harshly now. curiousity was eating him.

"To see emotion. Your eyes are so blank, I wanted to see emotion, happiness, sorrow, pain anything." Neji breathed.

They stared into each otheres eyes, Neji confirmed his want, Sasuke's blank eyes remained still and emotionless. "As you wish." Sasuke huffed.

Neji frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You want to see emotion, I'll show you emotion." Sasuke snapped, he grabbed Neji's wrist harshly, Neji winced in pain, that was the arm that he had hurt on the mission. Sasuke watched the pain flash through Neji's opal eyes, it was so intense and beautiful. It robbed him of breath. the gorgeous Hyuuga's eyes came to life for a moment. Then fadded back to normal like nothing had ever happened.

"You seem to hide emotion too," Sasuke pointed out.

"Not as much as you." Neji pointed argued.

Finally Sasuke _saw_ Neji, he saw the longing in those eyes, the love and adoration. The eyes of the one whose loved him all this time.

Side-by-side they stood, Neji saw a flicker of emotion, what was it? It was beautiful. It was love, a flicker of love flashed through the Uchiha eyes. Neji's heart-rate sped up. He decided it was now or never. Sasuke could leave at any moment, and he would only get one chance.

Neji stared into the eyes that he loved so much for so long, and then with a step and a deep breath he kissed the lips he wanted so badly, he had saved his voice for Sasuke, saved his eyes and saved his love, all for one person and it was worth it.

Sasuke kissed Neji with hunger, yes, this is why he had visited, this is why he had come back to see Neji, because inside he knew that he loved the silent cold Hyuuga. Who was only vocal for him and only soft for him. Who only loved him. He decided that this was the reason he lived, they reason he needed to breathe, to see, to smell. Neji smelled lovley like the lavender of his eyes, hie lips were soft and he tasted bitter. Good, Sasuke didn't like sweet things.

 


	2. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1st chapter was serious, now this one is just plain cute! And funny.

"Hinata-san!" Neji's voice rang in the Hyuuga household, she halted her conversation with Sasuke. She stood from the floor of Neji's room and walked into the hallway.

"Y-yes Neji?" she said walking into the front room.

Neji held open the front door and Kiba poked his head in. "Hey there shy-monkey!"

Hinata blushed it was slightly embarassing for Kiba to call her that in front of Neji, it was a nickname Kiba had always called her. She didn't mind. Sasuke poked his head into the front room. "H-hello Kiba-san." she said

Neji let Kiba inside the house and narrowed his gaze, "What do you need Inuzuka?"

Kiba cocked his head, "Whoa Neji! Wait you're talking again!?" Kiba remembered Hinata had told him Neji refused to speak for years, and she was right Kiba had asked Tenten and she said the same thing.

Neji almost rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm talking again, what do you want?" he half-growled.

"Jeez, don't bite his head off," Sasuke said stepping further into the room, Kiba's jaw dropped, "The rumors are true!!" Kiba gasped.

Hinata sputtered, "K-Kiba, Sasuke's been b-back for t-three weeks now."

"Oh I knew that, but the rumors about Sasuke living here? And dating Neji?" Kiba pointed out.   
  


"Uh, this really isn't any of your buisness." Neji said, blushing slightly. Sasuke just shrugged, he didn't care. "Yep."

Hinata, grabbed Kiba's jacket and towed him to her room she didn't want Neji to get mad, Kiba let her drag him past Sasuke. Since Sasuke was back no wonder Naruto was freaking out. Once inside her room Kiba sat on her fluffy purple bed. "Kurenai had her baby, it's a little girl." Kiba finally said.

"R-really?!" Hinata exclaimed, why hadn't Kiba said this before?

"Yeah, Shino is at the hospital along with Shikamaru, Konohamaru and a few others, Shino wanted me to come and get you so we can go see her." he said cheerfully, "plus I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Wow, w-we should g-go right now! I w-wanna see the little g-girl! I love k-kids." Hinata said putting on her jacket.

Kiba stood, "Sure let's go! Huh," he hesitated as she opened the door, "How is it having Neji being gay and talking and stuff, PLUS with Sasuke living in your house!?" he asked. he chuckled he had always known Neji was a queer, and Sasuke was a given.

"Actually it's n-not that b-bad. Sasuke c-can be nice, and N-Neji talks, which is n-nice. I like it b-better than before." she answered.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Huh, really?"

They both ran to the Konoha hospital and up to the room. Shikamaru sat at the end of the hospital bed, Shino stood in the corner, Konohamaru was stadning next to him and Kakashi was standing on the other side of the bed. Kurenai laid on the bed a pink blanket in her arms, another look, a baby's face peeked out of it's wrappings.

"Hey you guys!" Konohamaru said, "Her name is Keitai!"

Kurenai smiled, "The whole gang is here," she held out her precious baby to Hinata. Hinata cradled the pretty baby, "S-she's so c-cute!" the babies curls bounced slightly and her green eyes matched Asuma's.

Kiba peered over Hinata's shoulder, "She lookes like you Sensei!"

"She has Asuma's eyes." Shikamaru pointed out.

"She can be our team mascot." Shino said quietly.

"Hey! I thought Akamaru was our mascot!" Kiba exclaimed.

"T-this one is c-cuter." Hinata giggled.

 

They all stayed late until the nurses kicked them out because Kurenai needed sleep. Kiba began to walk Hinata home.

"Okay you guys win, Keitai is cuter than Akamaru now that he's all grown and stuff." he admitted.

"I h-hope that h-having the b-baby won't d-distract Kurenai too m-much." Hinata sighed, she had suggested that if Kurenai ever needed a babysitter that Hinata loves kids and would do it for her.

"Who knows, I don't know much about kids."

"Do you w-want kids w-when your older?" she asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, more Inuzuka's running around, of course I do, I want lots."

"M-me too." Hinata replied.

There was an awkward silence, Kiba decided it was too awkward. "So does Naruto want lots of kids?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't k-know."

"Well you like him and all, and if he likes you back then you have to agree on the number of kids, right?" Kiba said smiling, though it was a touchy subject. Hinestly he didn't want to talk about this subject. His smile felt fake.

Hinata blushed a lovley red, "It's n-not that easy K-Kiba, It's m-more complicated than t-that."

"Suuuuure it is!" he was teasing now "I could ask Naruto if you want!"

"N-no!" she said blushing more.

"How many kids do you want?" Kiba asked anyway.

Hinata hesitated, she wanted a lot of kids, it was embarassing the number, "6"

"Six? Huh, that's how many I wanted, I don't like it when people only have one kid." he realized, "We have something in common."

They walked in silence for a little, Kiba's palms were sweaty. He would ask her in the most laid-back way he could, nothing awkward. Hinata was nice, even if she said no, she wouldn't be awkward right? He bit his lip. He wasn't good at this stuff. He was good at making fun of people and teasing but not girls.

"Uh Hinata-san? Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"S-sure Kiba," she said sweetly. The air was getting heavy as they neared the Hyuuga compound.

"Since you're not serious about Naruto at the moment, I was wondering..." he trailed off and looked at the ground. "If you would go out with me," his words came out fast and tripped over each other.

Hinata paused, "Uhh," her heart raced, Kiba liked her? Wha?? She had never even thought about that. She looked over at the blushing and nervous Kiba. He was loud, abnoxious, strong and funny. Naruto-like. No Kiba-like. Maybe lazy and taunting. "Sure." her answer was loud and clear of stutters.

 Kiba's face lit up, "Really!!??" he did a tiny happy dance, "UH thank's Hinata!! You're awesome!!"

They walked up to the front door. They stood awkwardly, "See you tomorrow!!" KIba said smiling and running back onto the night. Away from the awkwardness, he felt like he was walking on clouds.

Hinata opened the front door and stepped inside, she shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart beating rapidly. Naruto had never spent that much time with her, and Kiba was cute and THERE. She was confused and slightly happy.

Maybe she didn't need Naruto, maybe it was Kiba she was looking for. She smiled to herself.

"You two are so cute!!" Hanabi exclaimed turning the corner "I heard you two outside."

"Y-you did?" Hinata blushed.

"HINATA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, HINATA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!" Hanabi chanted.

 

 

 


End file.
